1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to voice communications, and in particular to an apparatus providing small form factor DS1/T1 multiplexer with multiple DSL outputs.
2. The Prior Art
Background
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a prior art Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) System 100. The system 100 may include a Central Office Switch (CO Switch) 104, located inside a Central Office 102, also referred to as a wire center, for interfacing with the Public Switched Telephone Network 106 (PSTN). The CO Switch 104 may include a functionality which terminates subscriber lines.
POTS service is typically delivered in at least two manners. Today, typically about 75% of customers are delivered POTS service through a twisted copper pair that terminates directly at the CO switch inside the CO, as shown by subscribers 1081 . . . n being coupled to the CO switch 104 through copper twisted pairs 110.
The other 25% of the customers may be delivered POTS service through a twisted copper pair loop that terminates in a Remote Terminal (RT) 116. Depending upon the individual configuration, a RT is typically installed near a target neighborhood, and is approximately 4×4×4 feet, and is installed on a concrete pad. The RT is used to transport POTS signals in digital form out to the CO through an optical link 118. The POTS lines from subscribers 1121 . . . n terminate through twisted copper pairs 114 at the RT 116. Other configurations of RTs exist, for example, an underground RT is known as a Controlled Environmental Vault (CEV), and larger, above-ground units are known as “Huts”. For convenience, all such configurations will be referred to herein as RTs.
RTs provide an important delivery point for POTS service. As the PSTN and Internet are continually expanded or upgraded, more services will be deployed through digital links such as optical networks. Thus, the percentage of POTS lines delivered through RTs will continue to grow.